Fighting Dreamers
by Brett Nado
Summary: The Naruto characters set in the Star Wars world. The Jedi are looking for Naruto? He's just a squad leader for the Republic, at the farthest planet on the galaxy. What role do the Sith play? Well everyone is in for one heck of a ride. NarutoXStarWars
1. Prologue

Author's Notes—Hello readers it's nice to meet you. Since this is the Prologue it is much shorter than normal. If you what to review that's great if not that's perfectly ok as well. I don't care if you flame me or have citizen I want it to become a better writer so don't hold back. Now lets start.

Disclaimer—I do not own Star Wars or Naruto in any way.

Fighting Dreamers

A long time ago…

In a Galaxy far, far away…

**Star Wars **

In a time where the Jedi and Sith were just born; we join the fourth leader of the Jedi counsel, as he fights one of the most ferocious and darkest creatures to ever walk the universe. The Kyuubi, a creature known for the ability to literally suck the life out of entire armies. Perhaps it attacked the Jedi's main home, Dantooine, (later moved to Coruscant) because of the high life force on the planet, but it didn't really matter. The Jedi attacked without fear and with much bravery. However, as soon as they approached the beast their life would be quickly sucked away into its gaping mouth.

Mines, missiles, lasers, bombs and frying pans all proved to be ineffective as they bounced off or barely dented its too thick skin. Also the Kyuubi simply took the lives that it had sucked away and used them to heal itself. All of this leads to the current situation. That being the fight between the fourth and the dark life form. In a blinding flash of light the beast was gone and fourth was left lying on the ground. The old master of the counsel, Sarutobi (who was the same species as yoda), came running to his side.

"What did you do yong one?" He spoke in a sade tone. The fourth clutched his robe and weakly replied with his last breathes "I… I sealed it into a baby…on another planet. The force did it. I only know that his name is Naruto. He is a hero." A shudder went through him and his his grip loosened. Sadness washed through Sarutobi and his ears flopped down.

"Naruto… find him we must."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5…

'Alright it's go time!'

4…

'Nothing is going to stop me from completing this mission!'

3…

'There is nothing to worry about. I got the rest of my team right here.'

2…

'This is my first big mission. What if someone dies? No don't think about that now!'

1…

'Wait I'm not ready!'

"Go! Go! Go!"

'WAAAA!'

Four people jumped out of the troop transport ship and landed on the ground with a soft 'thump'. They quickly, but quietly, wove their way to a large boulder and crouched behind it. The climate was desert like with large rocks shooting out of the ground. On the other side of the bolder there seemed to a large, two-story structure that looked to be an old but still in use fortress. One could tell that it was still in use by the fact that…

There were plants hanging from the windows

There is a guard by the front door

"Ok let's review the mission objectives." Said a newly made commando with a shaky voice. You could tell because of the orange colored marking on his helmet and amour. The colors automatically told you the specialty of the troop. This is effective because often times in war; squads get separated in combat and the group can easily identify what skills they need to the complete squad. Orange stood for leader, red for explosion specialist, green for computer skills, yellow a weapons specialist, blue is a medical unit, and purple (some claim it to be a nice shade of periwinkle) for pilots. Most of the troops could function perfectly with just a leader, medic, explosive expert or multiple weapon specialists.

One person in yellow quickly replied to her leader to help ease his nervousness. "Ok the main priority is to find out what this building is used for then—."

"Then we shall use Choji's excellent computer skills to get any information we can! Followed by using my **Explosions of Youth** I shall blow us a way out of here!" Interrupted the one in red.

"LEE! DON'T INTERRUPT!"

"Sorry Tenten sometimes I get carried away."

"Uh Naruto, we have a problem" Said Choji, the one in green.

"Already! I mean; what?"

"The screen on my helmet doesn't open"

"So"

"How am I supposed to eat my chips?" Everyone fell over at that.

"Ok seriously guys lets do this. Choji do you have the program?" The man in green nodded and held up a small, flat, circular, disk, so Naruto continued

"Tenten can you fire this into the camera by the door?"

"No problem" She relied.

"This will put the feedback of the camera into a loop for a short period of time. Lee, I want you to stun the guard with this." He held up a capsule that had a light blue colored liquid in it.

"With luck he will think he dozed off from the heat."

The more Naruto talked the less nervous he felt. Years of harsh training started to take over. He felt himself going into what the people at the military academy called "The Zone". When this happened the whole team felt it, a leader's confidence comes off in waves and the team soaked them up. Lee started grinning however no one could see it because of the helmets. Naruto had this strange power to turn people for the better, the whole team had witnessed it. Naruto just called it luck or beating sense into people but they knew better. When he was like this efficiency went up at least 37%. This is the reason that the Republic were letting a bunch of seventeen year olds take missions like this. Well that and the fact that they were the only squad on the outer rim planet.

"As soon as he goes down Choji will start hacking the door. Tenten I want you to stay here and take anyone you see out as soon as that door opens, with a sniped rifle of course. I will head in and make sure that the coast is clear. Everyone understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" They replied in unison.

"On my mark" A heave tension settled in the air. Tenten lined up her shot. Lee gripped his handle. Choji tried to eat a chip but failed. Naruto swallowed, 'It's now or never' he thought.

"Go!"

"Shot fired… success!" Tenten said into the com.

"Guard taken care of!"

"Uh, I'm almost there…3….2…1… done, door's open."

Next to the door on the other side, Naruto stuck his head in 'Good no cameras' he thought and went inside. He felt two shot fly by on either side of his head. Two men dropped dead with a blaster shot to the head. 'Damn Tenten is so good it's scary.' With a quick look around the hall he motioned the rest of his team in. 'Ha this is so easy; I can't believe that I was nervous. Now for the simple stuff. What could go wrong?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lord Gaara stood in the surveillance room of the fort. He was monitoring the progress of his new…mission. His green eyes held no joy as they swept over the monitors. He however paused at one.

'I sense a disturbance in to force'

His other half told him to **'KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!'**

"Lord Gaara, are you ok sir?" Asked the chief of tech.

"What is the stasis on everything?" Gaara relied impassively.

"Everything thing is 100% sir, hold on… guard #23 come in, guard #23 what are you doing, please respond."

"Sorry chief I guess I dosed off."

"Damn it man! No dinner for you tonight… and you have to do laundry as well."

"But sir, come on, I mean it's not like…" The chief turned down the volume on guard #23's mike as he had heard those complaints a thousand times before.

"Everything seems to be ok, Lord Gaara."

Gaara quickly swept out of the room without a sound.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer—I do not own Naruto or Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Another "Naruto" crossed off the list. What was that 735 or 736 in total? It was a waste of his time that's what it was. Sending soon-to-be Padawans into the galaxy to find this myth.

"It builds experience with people and helps you get street smarts." He mumbled under his breath. That blasted Kakashi. He won't need those things when he became a Jedi; everyone will recognize his power. That's what he needed, power.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He couldn't think like that too much, he has to be careful or else...things could be repeated. Or so they said.

Sasuke headed back to his ship and pondered about this Naruto kid. 'What's the big deal with him anyway? He should be around our age, yet they send off all sorts of people to find him.

"Were pretty sure he's a human. You'll know when you find him." Directly quoting the masters again. Blah, blah, blah.

What makes Naruto so special, more special than him, yeah right. He was Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most powerful students entered in the Jedi academy, ever. Yet he couldn't help but wonder how differently things would have be if he was with the Sith instead. How would be have fared against…would he be the same person?

Whatever. What's done is done, he'll defeat them all anyway. Well he might as well inform Kakashi the bad news.

Sasuke went into his rather nice ship and sat down in the cockpit. His ship could hold around seven people comfortably. The whole thing was colored either a glossy black or a shiny sliver. The outside was sleek and looked well built. It seemed to focus more on speed than power.

"Screen on, Master Kakashi."

The screen in front of him whirled a light blue color and a series of numbers flashed by until he saw a man with funny sliver hair and one eye (the other with a patch over it) happily smiling back at him.

"Sasuke how nice to see you!" Sasuke's scowl softened.

"It wasn't the one we are looking for." He replied with little emotion.

"Oh that's ok, you have done enough you can come back now."

"Humph"

It was always a mixed reaction for him when he went back to that quiet planet. The place where his family died, the place where everyone he knew lived. But… he didn't need friends. He needed power, he wanted it, craved it, till it haunted him in his dreams…

"How did the others do?"

"Oh nothing as well, they're heading back too. If you come quickly you might be able to get back for meatloaf night!"

"Humph" a small smile escaped him.

The screen went back to a light blue and he quietly but quickly sped back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dozens of jets of red lasers whizzed by Naruto as he barely dodged a grenade blast. Why did he ever think that this would be easy? How did this happen anyway? Oh yeah.

Flashback

_So there he was quietly making his way to the tech department when he entered a large, round room. As soon as he did he felt a small buzzing coming from his helmet. The second story of the building had an open roof but was all one sided window that prevented him from seeing the inside. There were some empty metal box-car type things that provided some cover but not that much. On the other side there was a huge blaster door that looked like only a large battle ship could break through. The more he thought about it the more it seemed that this room was most likely a testing room. But testing what? The buzz had started to grow louder and he felt a little pain. He wished that he had something to wipe off the sweat that broke out of his forehead, not that he could as his suit covered every inch of his body. Boy it was hot._

_He gave a signal to his team to stop. They glanced at one another, meaning that they were a little confused, but they weren't about to question their leader, yet. Man could they feel the heat? Or hear that awful ringing sound that was causing a little pain now? Just not enough things added up. They had met with minimal security, walked to a place that seemed to lead to a testing room no matter where you went, but that's not what the maps in the building show. And then this weird sound that just seemed to increase, along with the pain that went with it. A trap!_

_Before he could warn his team Naruto's head felt like it exploded! 'Uhg' it was getting harder rand harder to think, to breathe. His vision started turned black; he was going to puke that then pass out. He felt terrible eyes watching his every twitch, so intensely that it was as if they were the ones that were suffocating him. A cold sweat formed all over his body, his breathing became raspy and harsh. He had to warn his team but his thoughts were less and less coherent until only one thought dominated his mind._

_**Kill!**_

_He felt himself going insane and dieing at the same time._

_He felt a hand on his back "Naruto are you ok?" Choji asked with some hesitation._

_And just like that everything was back to normal. "I'm ok now Choji, thanks for asking. Did you guys feel anything just now?" They all shook their heads no. Wait the trap!_

_Same soon as he thought that the massive doors leading the way out shut with a loud snap! And just as quickly so did the ones behind the new team._

"_Choji!"_

"_I'm on it! These doors weren't close by computers, sir! It seems to have been some sort of outside force!"_

"_What!" 'No one could have that kind of power.'_

_The ground on the other side of the room parted and just over two dozen lizard-like men rose from a platform. They were wearing light blue armor that covered most of the vital parts of their body. You could see their three clawed feet and lizard heads with vicious teeth. The new arrivals immediately started firing while taking cover behind the random crates._

_From above a man watched. "Naruto Uzumki, your friends saved you from the darkness, today." 'Maybe some day…'_

_With out another word Gaara left._

_Naruto softly heard someone whisper his name into his ear._

End Flashback

'These guys seem to be hired mercenaries but I don't recognize the species at all! And their guns, I haven't seen them before either. How they know that we were coming?' There were too many pieces to the puzzle.

"Does anyone know what these things are?!" shouted Tenten.

"It matters not because with our power of youth we shall defeat them!!!"

"Right. Everyone you've done the simulation enough times to know what to do here! So… standard maneuver #22! Go!" Hollered Naruto.

Choji pulled out a large case that took up must of the space in his pack and flung it in the middle of the room. He then grabbed his pack and pulled out the last thing in it. It appeared to be a very small computer and in which he immediately started typing.

"Flash grenade thrown" said the leader, everyone closed there eyes.

The enemies were temporarily blinded from the flash. Giving Lee enough time to toss mines all around the circular room. Tenten was taking down men as fast as Naruto could blink. Naruto quickly joined the fray firing left and right with his blaster rifle. As he watched his team all working together at once he couldn't help but be amazed. He saw Tenten swerve to the right and take out an enemy that fired a little to close to Choji.

He was so damn happy to be part of this team. But he didn't have the guts to tell them that he considered them to be the family he never had.

Damn it! Now wasn't the time to be thinking about this! He was in the middle of a life or death battle to gods' sake!

"Naruto everything is set." Choji said.

"Lee how about some cover!" Naruto relied knowing that this was Lee's favorite part.

"Yes!!!" Grabbing his primary weapon, a rocket launcher, he fired a rocket at the case in the middle of the room. The effect was enormous as the mines started going off. It was a chain reaction, like a domino effect doing across the room, as all the mines were being triggered.

But they didn't have time to watch as Choji's computer skills once again came in handy by opening the huge explosion-proof, blast doors. The team quickly made there way past the momentarily disabled mercenaries and through the doors, which quickly shut behind them. Choji pulled out a trigger that looked like it belonged on a plane, you know the one that you press to fire the missiles, and he shut his eyes and squeezed the trigger. One last mine separate from the others went off in a hurry. The explosion was big enough to cause the weakened walls to tumble down. Needless to say all the enemies were either burnt to a crisp or crushed. That part was just luck really. Dark smoke from the explosions filled the new room that appeared to be a hanger. The "impenetrable" blast doors fell backward with a large 'thump'.

When the walls gave away Naruto's helmet had been blown off but he didn't care. In the smoke all he could see was a face. It had blood red hair and sea green eyes that were completely devoid of all emotion. Thick black lines were around the eyes with no eyebrows above them. A tattoo of love was above his right eye.

He was looking right into the face of Lord Gaara, Terror of the Sith.

Green eyes bored into clear blue. Naruto raised his rifle and fired. Smoke once again filled his vision but a strong gust of wind blew it away to reveal…nothing, he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes— I hope I did ok on Sasuke's character. I kind of wanted his thought response to jump around a bit. I also feel that there wasn't enough humor in this chapter. Please tell me what you think that I could do better on. Does anything need explaining? Please let me know.


	4. Chapter 3

Authors Notes- Sorry this chapter won't have as much action but I needed to explore their relationships a bit more. I guess I should thank symbiotic for his "helpful" review. I was glad to receive the advice but just plain insults really don't do much for me but that's ok. Also, to clear something up; I wanted to say that it was Gaara who was making Naruto go insane, with the force. That's everything.

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes, and three marks on either side of his cheek stared back at him. He had a nice tan and a strong, healthy body. It had been one week since the mission. He wondered if he was ok as he looked. Since that day he felt something inside of him; something dark and primal. His thoughts were less cheerful and memories of his past had started to come up. Most of them were when he had to take care of himself because he had no friends or family. How most people stayed away from him because of the "strange" feeling they got around him. The time when… It didn't matter because he had friends now, good ones too!

The people at head quarters had been pissed because of his mission report. So what if some of it didn't make sense, big deal. The mission was a success and they even got the helmet and guns off of one of those weird mercenary lizard things.

But apparently it was too hard to tell what and who was planning this, even with the computer data. Plus there was no real proof that Lord Gaara had been there. No one but him had seen Gaara, and his helmet got blown off so there was no video feed either.

He wasn't sure if his team believed him or not, but they trusted him. It wasn't that important anyway, right? Heck he wasn't even sure that he saw Gaara.

Putting on a pair of orange and black swim trunks he made his way to the jacuzzi. His whole team shared the same complex. It had everything one needed to relax after a mission; just another perk to being part of an elite military branch. He was really looking forward to seeing Tenten in a bikini too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten was also looking at her self in the mirror with her yellow and pink bikini on. She struck some poses and smiled. What was the point on being on an all guy team if you didn't get to have some fun?

Tenten's smile fell as she thought about the last mission again. Too many things didn't add up. The blasters that they were using looked strange. The tests had shown that they were not made of any metal or any know material. But they were still much stronger than steel and very light. It was disturbing. She wanted one.

For some strange reason this mission made her think of her past, in particular then she met Naruto at the orphanage he joined at the age of 12. He seemed to move from orphanage to orphanage. Too bad that one burned down. She got adopted at 13 so she didn't see him that much anyway. She wasn't very nice to him and she barely knew him.

That is until they reunited at the same military training academy. They quickly became great friends. But people stayed away from him for a reason that she couldn't quite place. Only the rough and tough crowd hung with Naruto at the academy, well her and Lee too. That's where they met their third squad member of the crew. Lee, the energetic and kind person with a great thirst to prove himself, what a goofball too.

The group that hung around Naruto started to change. It was strange and fascinating, Lee could feel it too. They started to become focused and determined, in there own way. Sure they acted tough and cold but deep down you could tell that they would take of one another. Everyone improved a great deal, they became good enough and close enough that they soon formed a new branch in the military.

This program is called the "Republic Commandos of Defense and Security". You could also call it R.C.D.S. for short. It was named that cause that's what they were doing, ensuring the safety of the people and the Republic by eliminating, future threats. With this young guy, Shikamaru Nara, at the head. Tenten had only met him a couple of times but he didn't seem all that great, just really lazy, but people said he was a genius even by many alien standards. Naruto knew him much better though.

For some reason he sent them over here the farthest civil plant in the system. This is where they met the last member of their squad, Choji. When Tenten fist saw him she thought that he was too nice and sweet to kill anything. But did he prove her wrong! She remembered the first mission they had together. He saved her life by shooting the guy in the back of the head with his blaster pistol. Well enough of that, it was time to have some fun and the jacuzzi was calling!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee was doing his normal warm up of 300 push ups in the recreation room when Naruto walked in. He watched as his friend/ rival get into the Jacuzzi. Yes, to relax would raise his youthfulness to a whole new level. He must join him! He raced off to change remembering then he first saw Naruto, alone in that empty hallway.

Flash Back

"You! (While pointing at him)You should be more youthful!" Said Lee.

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"Oh what a hip response but you are no match for my youthfulness."

"Youth… youth, you mean like this?!" Said Naruto and he struck a pose with a gleaming smile, squinting eyes and a thumbs up. It was a great imitation of the good guy pose.

"Yes I can feel your youth but it is still not enough to match mine. I could tutor you in the ways of youth, do you accept?" That basically translated into: will you be my friend?

Naruto simply stuck out his hand which Lee grasped and shook with much enthusiasm. From that day on they were the most excellent of friends.

End Flash Back

Getting into his all green swimsuit he made his way back to the jacuzzi. He only wished that his amour was green too, but oh well. When he got back he saw Choji already sitting in the hot tub. He was happily munching on some potato chips and there was Tenten, giving Naruto a headlock, everything was normal.

Hold on.

"Worry not Naruto I shall save you from the evil and terrifying clutches of Tenten!" And with that he dove in. His mission; however, turned out to be a failure as he too was put in a headlock.

"Who are you calling terrifying?!" She yelled.

"Choji help us!" Cried a choking and desperate Naruto.

"Um… that's ok," was his reply.

"What?! I am the leader here and what I say goes! Now get in here and help!"

"Well ok" Choji got in and went right in the middle of everybody.

"Everyone say cheese!" He pulled out a camera from the back pocket of his swimsuit (it was water proof) and held it out.

"What!" Came the response.

'Click' everyone gathered around the camera to see the picture. It was the best one yet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru sat there looking at the mission report that came in from the most troublesome team he had. After hours of reading and rereading he still couldn't determine the overall threat of these lizard people… and what if Gaara really was there? The only thing he had to go by was one 17 year olds claim that he saw a face, in a room filled with smoke, not very strong… and yet.

A groan escaped his lips. Here he was at 3:37 in the morning worrying about something as stupid as this. What did this mean? Going over to his computer he stared at the reflection on the screen. Bags hung from his dark eyes and his hair that was always pulled back into a rather pointy ponytail was now greasy from the lack of sleep. He was wearing his regular outfit. He wasn't going to dress all fancy for a bunch of geezers that only cared about their reelection. It consisted of black pants, a silver, long sleeved shirt and a combat vest. He always wore that vest, the reasons were only known to him.

He patiently checked his messages, again. Those blasted Jedi asking for help again. Always asking for help in all sorts of areas, from helping to build their temples to finding Naruto. Like he was going to tell them about Naruto; they always had a knack for taking away the best soldiers. But he did need to call Naruto in for some questions about this new "threat". This was going to be a real drag alright. Things were always troublesome when Naruto was involved.


	5. Chapter 4

Authors Notes-Hey guys/girls another chapter is up. I will be gone for a week and a half to see the great sights of Hawaii. I may be able to post another chapter or two if I can squeeze it in before I leave. Thanks for reading this far and thank you The Three Stoogies for the encouragement. Just ask if you have any questions and I will answer in the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Star Wars in anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

Six people sat in a round circle facing each other, three boys and three girls. They each wore clothes of a light brown color. By not wearing robes they were identified as Jedi in training. Once they had reached the level of Padawan they would receive robes of the same color. If they made the rank of Jedi their robes would become fancier and some could wear white with the brown. If they could progress to Jedi knight their robes and clothes would be different shades of blue. The masters could wear any combination of the three colors, brown, white, and blue. A man wearing Jedi knight robes strolled in with a small book in his hand.

"So kind of you to join us… Master Kakashi." Said a young man with black hair like silk and strange light purple eyes. His eyes had no pupils but he could see perfectly fine. His name was Neji Hyuga. He was cold hearted and a firm believer in the ways of the Jedi. He and Sasuke Uchiha were the best apprentices seen in the Jedi academy since excluding perhaps Kakashi Hatake. However each of these six soon to be Jedi had a specialty of their own.

Sometimes the force passes unique traits from family to family. Maybe each family has been entrusted to do something for the force…or maybe not. No one can truly understand it anyway, or so all forms of life assume.

Sasuke had the ability to see the future to a small degree, Neji and Hinata could see the force in everything and use certain hand strikes to push the force out of someone, though Neji was much better at it.

Ino Yamanaka could use the mind trick so well that she could actually control bodies. However this also depends on the will power of the person. Sakura Haruno was very talented in the gift of healing.

Last but not least Shino Aburame could… actually no one really knew what he could do and he was perhaps the most mysterious one of them all. While all the other apprentices could be read to a certain point not even the Masters could tell what was going on in Shino's mind and to make it even more frustrating he rarely spoke.

Kakashi thought that these kids could really change the galaxy for the better, or worse; and they would easily have the power to do it in the future.

"Sorry, sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"See I told you he would say that Ino." Sakura told her best friend.

"Well it's not like it's important anyway." Ino replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're just angry that you lost!" Came the smug reply.

"Hey! Just because—"

"Kakashi what news do you have for us?" Sasuke interrupted. Sakura and Ino stopped talking immediately when they heard Sasuke, the coolest guy ever, start to talk.

"Well we have bad news and maybe some good news. The bad news is that the Masters have detected a new threat to our Jedi way, though it is minor at the time. This may have to do with this Naruto person we are trying to find. We are not sure what kind of threat it is…"

"Um ex-excuse me Master Kakashi but wh-what is the good news?" Hinata asked with her two index fingers tapping each other.

"Huh?" Came the intelligent response. Hinata sweat dropped and tried again but this time even more nervous and with her looking away.

"Wh-when you s-said that we may h-have some good news." At the end of the sentence Hinata looked like she was ready to faint.

"Oh yes about that! We are about to find out now."

"What do you mean?" Neji's composed voice asked. Just then a hologram appeared at the center of the round table and a young man at the age of seventeen or eighteen with a combat vest on popped up.

"Shikamaru! How nice to see you again!" Kakashi said happily with his one eye shaped like an upside down u.

'This is Shikamaru?' Were the thoughts of several of the people in the room.

"Huh, I should have known it was you, Kakashi. You're the only one who would be this troublesome to call me right now." 'Or maybe Naruto'. "Well what do you need this time? More supplies, men, money, Icha Icha books?"

"No, no nothing like that...unless you happen to have the latest edition of volume-"

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelled and shook her fist at him. 'Oh man I have a bad feeling about this.' Thought Shikamaru.

"Actually this is about that Naruto person that I keep telling you about."

"Look Kakashi I've told you a thousand times. I don't know anything about this Naruto and I already have men on the job. I will call you if I find anything…oh and I'll send you that copy of volume 4 too, see yah." 'Shit I don't think I pulled that off. I'll have to move Naruto's team and rework his files. This is so troublesome'

The hologram closed and an uncomfortable silence filled the room for a short while until Shino said "I believe he was lying."

"Good because we already sent Gai to get any files on this 'Naruto' that we can from the military."

"You sent Gai?!" Ino retorted disbelievingly.

"Oh yes and soon we will have an idea of where he might be. Your jobs will be to spilt into groups of two and check those places out."

"Why two's, we didn't have to before." Sasuke said annoyed, he didn't need a partner.

"You forgot the threat that the Masters sensed. Now let's see who's with whom?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara was in a room that held no light. He stood there passively and waited. He could wait for a long time. This is what he did; he waited and waited until people grew strong and when they were at their peak he'd crush them.

It is why he existed.

He would kill anyone but sometimes, certain people were made know to him, and he would mark them. He took the greatest of pleasure in forcing them into the darkness in which he lived.

There was a seed of darkness in one right now…Naruto Uzuamaki.

'Why have you stood out from all of the other people in the galaxy and why now? What is your purpose, your reason for living, the task that the force assigned you with? Tell me so that I can crush it.'

The seed is there, all in needs to do is grow; it is inevitable because everyone has darkness in their heart. Once Naruto is at his strongest the darkness would take away his friends and make him truly strong and then… and then he would prove his existence. An evil smirk with signs of insanity grew on his face and his bright red tattoo of love seemed to glow in the dark.

He felt another presence in the room and with out moving he said,

"What do you want Orochimaru?"

"My, my Gaara you certainly have improved. I wonder how strong you are now?" A slithery voice whispered as it seemed to travel through the entire room. "This room is a little too dark for me however; allow me to shed some light."

"…"

"You're always so talkative Gaara." The voice teased and the room suddenly glowed with an eerie light, not that Gaara cared as he remained as composed as ever.

Two men now stood in the room. One was a young man at the age of six-teen with deep red robes. The other had long, black hair and a pale face with purple markings at the corners of his eyes. He was tall and sleek with a certain air about him that always made you want to watch your back. He wore solid purple robes with a white snake going down each sleeve.

"How are the plans coming along?" Orochimaru asked.

"There is a new person that has captured my interest." Gaara replied with no emotion.

"Oh who is this 'new person'?"

"Naruto Uzuamaki"

'That name does sound familiar; where have I heard it before?' The older Sith thought.

"Don't tell me you have given up on our plans?"

"…"

"What if I could get this "Naruto" there when _it_ will happen?"

"I can find him at any time by the darkness that is in his heart."

"I can promise you that if he is there, there will be stronger people to kill."

"…Very well I will continue the preparations. Now leave me."

"Of course." The light dimmed back to nothing and Orochimaru was gone. 'I apparently have some research to do. I must check all of the Republics files; Kabuto can check the Jedi records.' Putting on a white cloak over his purple robes Orochimaru set off to Coruscant.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Notes— Hello everyone. This is the last chapter for at least a week and a half. For - The Three Stoogies I hope that I answer the question in the chapter if not then let me know and I will personally answer it here. I forgot to mention that there will be characters from part two.

Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto or Stars Wars in any way

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

Naruto was floating above an ocean faced down. The sky was a pale blue and a few wisps of clouds were in sight. The waves were a little choppy in some areas but for the most part they flowed along. The water; however, was dark, though not in the deep blue kind of way but as if there was oil was just beneath the surface.

It wasn't hostile or overpowering…just dark. Naruto tried to merely look past the water but could not. So he focused on the small section in front of him and peered. Suddenly he could feel his gaze pierce through the water and his sight was zooming farther and farther down, deeper and deeper.

It was much darker than before but he suddenly saw a figure fade in front of him in the deep water, parallel with him. It was a person that wore a crimson colored shirt with a black vest and a ragged, tattered black cape. He wore black pants and had blond hair just like his, clawed hands and a pair of fangs he too had three marks on both cheeks. Its eyes were a bright red that glowed in the darkness around him. Its fanged mouth curved into a wicked smile and said

"_**Hello me."**_

Naruto darted awake with cold sweat all over his body. He was breathing hard and it took him a moment to realize that there was a small beeping coming from in his room. He hit a button next to his bed and the large TV in front of him turned on. Shikamaru was there and he too appeared to be sweating.

"Naruto you have got to get over here as soon as possible. I was working your files when I found two people hacking them already. I cut them off as soon as possible but I don't know how much they got." Shikamaru breathed quickly. He looked nervous and kept dabbing his head with a handkerchief to get rid of the sweat.

"Who is strong enough to have breached an elite military branch? What else did they get? Was anyone killed?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Was there really going to be a war soon?

"Looking at the cameras I've found six guards and three technicians that looked like they were sliced at the gut. Here's the thing - both of them only touched data that was referring to you. They both had masks and gloves on." Shikamaru whispered in a quick voice, his eyes darting from place to place. His life could be in great danger right now.

"Just me…?"

"Listen Naruto there is something that I should have told you a while ago…The Jedi have been looking for you for quite a while. I am almost one hundred percent positive that it isn't a good thing. We both know that we don't like the Jedi. That's why I sent you to the farthest place in the galaxy, so that they couldn't find you. I also deleted your public file and made it all military showing as classified when you needed your I.D." The lazy genius said.

"You did all this for me?" Naruto said somewhat amazed. He wasn't angry at Shikamaru because even though he did all of those things with out telling him he was only trying to help. He wasn't going to complain because after all, if you had a genius like him on your side you knew it was for the best. He really didn't like the Jedi and would also have gone as far away as possible.

"Well we kind of have a friendship thing going on, so I had to, even if it was troublesome. I do not know who the second group is though." Shikamaru could sense the oncoming question and hastily continued.

"I know that one group was the Jedi because lately they have become suspicious of me. They asked for my help a few months ago and I had to agree to help because the Jedi cashed in some favors from some council men in the head military branch. Our sections skills include locating and tracking and we, being elite, it shouldn't have been too hard to 'find' you. Though as I said, after months of little information they started to suspect that something was up."

The leader of R.C.D.S. said. He paused to catch his breath. Naruto was still absorbing the information and steadying his mind. What could the Jedi possibly want with him? He was a normal guy except for a few things here and there.

"What do you need me to do, sir?" He said while saluting his commander and friend.

"Stay with your team and get everyone to Coruscant. It would be hard to find anyone there. Contact me and I will find you. I will be at a hotel so don't go to a military base, either of the groups may be waiting for you. Do not wear anything that will tell you apart from the crowd. Now I really just need some sleep."

"Sir yes sir! By the way does this have anything to do with the last mission that I went on?"

Shikamaru gave him a look and said "I just don't know." With that the screen turned off leaving Naruto in the dark again.

So many thoughts were racing through his head. He just sat there and tried to sort everything out. If the Jedi wanted him they would have to catch him first. He sat there for another half an hour thinking, just thinking. He thought about his life, his past, and his friends. What was he doing? He needed to get his team ready! He hit another button next to his bed and his voice rang out through the walls of the condo.

"Everyone prepare to leave first thing in the morning. Start packing! I will tell you everything later. If you finish you can go back to sleep. Tenten I guess that means you won't be getting any." A loud "Hey!" was heard throughout the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Choji sat there next to the landing pad for ships. He had just heard the whole story that Naruto had told him and he could hardly believe it! He was going on an adventure just like in the stories! He felt sad about leaving his parents. It would be his first time off the planet. He was trained here and lived here his whole life but these were his only friends.

Everyone else outside of the military made fun of him for being with computers so much, but not them, they were very happy for his help. He was finally going on what the military promised him. He was traveling to other worlds and making friends, solving mysteries, maybe even get a girl! His parents were proud of him and supported his choices. He could still talk to them from anywhere so it wasn't too much of a problem.

He would miss their cooking though. Deep down he could sense a deep fear that his parents had. He could die at any day. He was a little afraid as well. He wanted to talk about it but his friends were always so fearless he would be embarrassed and ashamed.

He was the only one with real parents; everyone else was an orphan. Tenten was adopted but she only stayed with them for two years till she went to train at the military and was moved from them, so it wasn't a huge attachment like his was. Lee's parents died in some battle but he had a few friends from what he heard. Naruto never knew anything about his parents or even if they were still alive.

Lee eyed Choji and could sort of tell what was going on in his mind. Naruto was off getting tickets and Tenten appeared to be in deep thought. He turned to Choji and asked,

"Choji, my youthful companion, what is wrong?"

"Nothing."

Lee raised a large eyebrow and responded "Nonsense you can tell me, the Green beast of the Republic."

Choji looked at the ground and debated for a while until finally he said,

"Well it's just that I think that my parents are really worried about me and it's my first time off the planet and—"

"Say no more! It is not a crime to worry about dieing, it is natural. Naruto once told me that if we work hard and fight for each other it is impossible to die and even if we do we are never truly dead because to have friends means to have a part of each other inside of us. If one of us lives we all live. It is also said that if you are youthful in life then your youth will carry on in the force and you may even be able to contact those youthful people someday."

Choji looked up and he had tears in eyes. "Thanks, I needed that."

"Of course, we are friends aren't we?"

Naruto walked up and told them to get their stuff because they were leaving soon. He was glad that everyone was perfectly happy to stay with him. He looked them over to see if anything stood out.

Lee wore his green bandana, green shirt with a thump up sign on it, green pants, green shoes and orange bands around his ankles and wrists. They were special weights; he was the only one on the team who wore weights.

Tenten wore her pink shirt with her blue pants and standard hair style, which were two bunds at the top.

Choji wore a green and black striped scarf and white shirt with a multi-colored butterfly on it, blue shorts and normal shoes. He had a large pack on his back that carried all his computed stuff. (The rest was packed).

Naruto then looked at himself. He had on an orange and white shirt with orange and black pants. Yep, completely normal. He had nothing to worry about.


	7. Chapter 6

Author Notes— I finally came out of hibernation! Since I took such a long time to update I made this chapter **much** longer. I haven't decided if there did be any pairing yet. (But I doubt it. Just hints or one-sided or something like that) you can make it known what you prefer but please don't beg or demand anything. Also thank you to everyone that has encouraged me.

On another note I'm a little sad because my favorite author passed away. His name was Robert Jordan and he was a pretty amazing guy. He died at the early age of 58 from a rare blood disease. He was best known for his series The Wheel of Time. My favorite books of all time. Well that's enough of that. The show must go on.

Disclaimer—I don't own Naruto or Star Wars

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 6

'I can't believe it! We found out everything about him except for what he looks like! His blood type, teammates, mission records, being right handed, everything! Well, I guess that's the way things go. The force will lead us to him eventually.' Thought a distressed Kakashi.

The masters had predicted that he will be on Coruscant. He hoped that the pairings he put together would work. 'It's too late to worry about that now!' He thought will a grin. His joy over the possibility of the humorous situations that could occur quickly died as he realized that Gai must now be back from his information retrieval mission and would be looking to challenge him.

"Kakashi! Where are you, my eternal rival?!" A deafening voice boomed across the hallways of the Jedi institution.

"Aw ha! There you are! It is time for one of our friendly competitions!" The boisterous voice continued to sing.

'Aw crap.' That was truly the only thing the great Kakashi could think of as he was dragged across the large temple like building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Orochimaru was in his hanger bay. It was a polished steel color and could hold about a dozen ships, assuming that they were of average size. The hanger currently had eleven ships and all of them were personalized by the owner's choice. He only kept his most valuable apprentices in his mansion. It was a way to tell everyone under his command what place they had. The normal people lived in a small town like city around his oversized house. Right now he was looking at one of his best helpers. Yes he, Kabuto and Kimimaro were perhaps the best henchmen he had. They were so different from each other but still did the job with the same efficiently. Kabuto was crafty like him; and always made him a little wary. Kimimaro worshiped the ground he walked; this made him a flawed Sith master but very useful to him just the same. But this one was different; he was always wearing that smile. Not he had to worry about him; he was after all made for his job and would be obedient to the end. Even if he was told to murder his friends he would do it.

"Do you remember your task?" Orochimaru asked with a voice that would send chills down even a Jedi master's spine.

"Yes master" The voice replied in monotone.

"Oh could you repeat it for me?" The Sith questioned with a false innocent.

"I will keep tabs on Gaara and contact you if I come across Naruto Uzumaki. If the need arises I will execute one or both of them." The voice said in a sugary-sweet way.

"Kukuku… yes how delightful now leave me at once."

"Yes master." The voice was again monotone.

"And Sai…feel free to have some fun." Orochimaru said with a hint of a sinister smile as he was walking away.

"Lord Orochimaru you know I don't have feelings." Sai softly said to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji glanced at his new partner. He certainly was pleased to get Shino. Even though he was a little strange it was much better than getting one of those annoying girls that were always fighting each other. He didn't even know why the Jedi still let them in the academy. Or even worse he could have gotten Sasuke or Hinata. For reasons unknown to him he could never get along with Sasuke. He could tolerate him enough that he was not in danger of becoming angry; because anger led to the dark side. But Hinata really irritated him. She was so mentally weak that she would probably become a goat's personal slave if it baaa'd at her enough. She was the real reason he was here. It was enough to grate his teeth. That was why he was relived to have Shino as his partner; he was better at controlling his emotions then even some Jedi Knights. He realized that he was staring; his partner must have realized this too because he turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"I did not realize I was so good looking." He said in a voice that allowed only logic.

"Sorry, let's just get back to watching." The reply came with the same tone.

Neji smirked, he thought it was funny. Shino had a sense of humor, who knew. He leaded back against the building behind him and continued to watch the people pass. That was his job with his special eye trait. It let his see the force in people and Kakashi said that this boy would probably have a strong connection with the force. So here he was thousands of feet in the air with only narrow bridges holding up the tons of people that walked by. There were maybe a trillion people on this busy city planet and he had to find one. Neji calmed himself; after all the force will do what needs to be done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was amazed every time he saw Coruscant. With its mile high building, thousands of traffic lanes and billions of people and other species walking the brigdes, it made it the center point of the galaxy. Almost anything of intergalactic importance was either held or discussed here. The whole planet was a just one large city. He was lucky because in most areas tolerance for all species was pretty high and he was a human after all. Exiting the transport station he used his hand to cover his eyes. There were neon lights every where; all of them advertising something. He had obviously ended up in a lower section of the planet. Glancing at his teammates he wasn't surprised to see there reactions. Choji's mouth was open, Lee was looking about excitedly and Tenten was shaking her head; her facial expression was a mix of disgust and awe.

"This place could be a snipers best friend or worst enemy." She said. Cleary she was already thinking that she was going to have to take some one out.

Naruto used his wrist communication device and punched Shikamaru's number. While he normally would use the hologram system; he switched it to audio only because it could lead to an embarrassing situation since Shikamaru was at a hotel and not his office.

A slurred "Hello" came from the speaker.

"Hey Shikamaru! It's me Naruto. Where are you?" He asked with his voice showing a little anxiety.

"Naruto, what happened the first time you showed up for a mission briefing?"

"Lets see… Come on that was a long time ago! Oh yeah now I remember! Konohamaru and his friends ambushed me and uh, uh—"

"That's good enough; I just needed some sort of proof that it was really you. Meet me here at this location. I just sent the coordinates. See you soon." A click was heard as Shikamaru disconnected.

Naruto stood there you a minute with his head hung down. "Ok team follow me!!!" He suddenly yelled and ran off leaving a trial of dust behind him.

"Naruto your youth is great! However I will not lose to you!" Lee shouted and ran after him, also leaving behind a trail of dust.

"You guys! Not everything has to be a competition you know!" Said Tenten as she jogged behind them.

Choji shrugged and walked at a leisurely pace while eating his chips. He figured that sooner or later they would realize that they ran off in the wrong direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Shikamaru opened an eye to look at his door. He was just getting to the good part in his dream too. They could wait another minute or two.

They disagreed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He got off of his bed and opened the door a crack and looked though.

SLAM!

His door was forced open by an over-enthusiastic Lee. He just walked in shouting joyful about his room or something. The rest of his team made their way in. Tenten was slouched over and looked exhausted. Naruto was actually dragging himself in and had large lumps on his head and black eyes. Choji, who he had not actually met before, cheerfully walked in eating a bag of chips. He didn't want to know what happened.

He gestured them to take a seat, ignoring their rude entrance. It would have been too troublesome to point out anyway. Man, it was time to make another long speech. He hated long speeches, especially when he had to give them.

"Hey Choji I am Shikamaru. I know we have met over the holograms before but the appropriate thing to do is introduce ourselves when meeting in person." Choji nodded at him so he continued. "Ok listen up everyone I am going to cut to the chase. We are going to set off to Tatooine. That is where your next mission was going to be anyway. However, since we are temporary out of the military and on 'vacation time' we can not get a ship or a pilot."

"Hey, hey wait a second! If you're on vacation then who is running R.C.D.S.?" Naruto asked in an annoying voice with his eyes squinted.

"A very relievable person."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe it! He actually did it! He left three fifteen year olds in charge of a military organization!" Konohamaru exclaimed. He was going to have so much fun! Let's see what should he do first? He needed to made Naruto and Shikamaru proud. Filled with determination and vigor he called his two best friends in.

"Udon, Moegi get in here and let's do this!"

"Um, what do we have to do exactly?" Moegi asked in a shy voice.

"Well Shikamaru said to hit this button for starters." Konohamaru said and pointed at a large red button that said "Troublesome" under it.

Konohamaru's finger slowly itched toward the button and tension started to build. Almost there, so close, with a gulp he pressed it and closed his eyes. A hatch from the roof opened and Udon looked up only to be covered with tons of paper.

However the stream of paper didn't slow as it filled the whole room up to their feet, knees, waist, elbows, (at this point they started to panic as before they only had a large sweat drop) and finally their shoulders.

"What, what is this?" Konohamaru exclaimed and grabbed a sheet. It was all papers that needed to be filled out. They had a stamp on them that said troublesome and frowny face next to it.

"Damn you Shikamaru!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru let out a sneeze and decided to continue his speech.

"As I was saying we need a ship and a pilot to get to Tatooine. Tenten, you and Choji are in charge of 'borrowing' a ship. Naruto and I will look for a pilot while Lee you can… um, patrol the areas and let us know if anyone suspicious is coming." Shikamaru then reached into his back pocket and held some pictures.

"If you see anyone dressed in one of these fashions let us know immediately. Everyone ready, ok break!"

Tenten and Choji both walked off together and Lee sprinted out. Naruto was about to walk out too but Shikamaru told him to wait.

"What? What do we need?" He asked with bewilderment.

"I have to put on my vest." Their lazy leader grumbled.

"Why's that thing so important anyway?" 'Maybe I should get a cool vest too.' Naruto thought and appeared to be more than a little jealousy.

"It just is!" Shikamaru snapped. After a second he seemed to realize what he had just said and looking embarrassed muttered an apology.

"It's ok…"

"So where are we going to find a pilot anyway?" Naruto felt a little stupid asking all of these questions and hoped that his friend didn't mind too much.

"The bar of course." Both the leaders looked at each other and let out a face-splitting grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba was kind of in some deep trouble. Not only had he lost his ship but now he owed even more money. Him and his stupid mouth. He walked into the nearest bar to get a drink and maybe win some money. Lucky his buddy Akamaru was staying with his sister so he wouldn't get dragged into this mess.

What a day! Because even after all trouble he had a freaky pink haired girl still tried to kill him or something. He didn't even know her. She said that I was someone named Naruto. What kind of name was Naruto?

He was in the bar and took a glance around and did a double take. Wait a second was that a fighting ring? That's how he could make some money. He'd kick everyone's ass! But first he really needed that drink.

Holy Crap! There were two chicks dressed just like that freaky girl! Maybe he should sit at the other side of the bar.

He ordered something hard and downed it in one go. His throat felt like it was on fire but he enjoyed it. Hey that fire made him feel alive and that's what's important, right? The card game that was going on next to him was looked pretty good too. No, stay focused Kiba! Remember win that money from the fighting ring and not the cards; that's how I got in this mess in the first place. Polishing off another drink he got back to his feet, a little sloppily, but it didn't matter. He could take those wusses drunk or sober. With one hand behind his back too!

He walked over to the register and entered his name. Let's see… Oh it had one of those new force field things over it. If he remembered correctly, which he wasn't sure if he could; it stopped weapons from killing others, but just barely. Huh, they had hand-to-hand combat! Well that was lucky. It was his best area and most bars only had vibro-blades or blaster-gun fighting because that's what the people wanted, flashy stuff. But hey he could understand. He was a flashy guy too. He entered the rifle competition and hand-to-hand combat. Now it was time to play the waiting game until each event started. Not that he cared if he waited. Heck just meant more drinks and some flirting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting on a stool in a bar Ino let out a sigh. She blew off her primary mission and made it her personal goal to help Hinata out. Out of all of the other apprentices she was the farthest from becoming a Padawan. Her new self-appointed mission was going about as well as her original one. That was to say, it wasn't happening. Getting Hinata confidence in herself was a lot harder than it looked. But Ino wasn't a quitter! It just meant that she needed a different approach and she knew just the one. Grinning evilly she took her drink and practically shoved it down Hinata's dainty, little, throat.

"Oh my, Ino what was that?" She asked with a small voice.

"You just looked a little thirsty that's all." Ino said with a smile.

"Well (cough) thank you (cough) I think." Hinata slurred a little. Her eyes started to droop and every once in a while she let out a small cough.

'Man, Hinata really can't hold her liquor I didn't think that she would be this bad. Well now all she needs is a little prompting and a large push in the right direction. And as a bonus I could find out a little more about her.' Ino thought cunningly.

"So Hinata why did you decide to become a Jedi?" She asked in her sincerest voice.

"Well I wanted to become (cough) stronger."

"Stronger?"

"Not in a physical way. (Hic) When I see those Jedi Knights standing there looking so confident I realized that I wanted to be like that too."

"Then why don't you, if you want too?" Ino asked. She was clearly confused; she couldn't see why it was so difficult to believe in yourself.

"I wish I was like you Ino. (Hic) You're beautiful and have gorgeous blond hair and clear blue eyes. I have (hic) weird eyes, purple hair and a stutter. Who would like me?"

Ino was flatter and blushed a little at those remarks; hey she wasn't going to deny it. Hinata's slurring seemed to have gotten worse and Ino realized that Hinata had had another drink with out her noticing.

"That's nonsense Hinata! Why I've heard from many guys that those things make you cute! But, you could lighten up on the a little stuttering."

Ok that wasn't a complete lie; she really should stop her stuttering, it was a little annoying, but she had never actually talked to anyone about Hinata before. Wait a second! Hinata wasn't stuttering right now! She felt a strong urge to point this out.

"Hinata you aren't stuttering right now!" Ino exclaimed.

Hinata's eyes widened in realization. "Your right. I wonder (hic) why? (hic)"

Ino sweat dropped "Yea, I wonder why."

This was great! Now if could introduce Hinata to a guy, preferably a little wasted, and it could really help her out. She would also be a large step closer to completing her new goal. What could go wrong?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura felt like smashing something. She had let that guy get away and in front of Sasuke too. How could she look bad in front of him, of all people! Of course Sasuke didn't say anything bad about her, he just shook his head and he said that that wasn't the guy they were looking for. He was cool like that. He was the main reason that she wanted to become a Jedi. So that he could acknowledge her.

It was her plan. To show him how great she could be by catching this Naruto person that the Masters want so much. Even though the Jedi would not allow love she knew would make Sasuke love her and convince him to either hide it in secrecy or convince him to forget all about the Jedi and to run away with her. It was all so romantic. It would be like a dream come true.

She wasn't sure what to think about this guy they are hunting down. Does he even know that people were looking for him? Did he do something wrong? Probably or else he wouldn't be this hard to find. But what if he was a normal guy? Was it right, to kidnap a total stranger just because some other people said to? They were equal after all or at least that's what they taught at the academy. "Size matters not." Really though Sakura didn't care. Because if it would help Sasuke to recognize her as more than just an acquaintance then it was worth it.

Sakura needed this too because in the standing at the Jedi temple she and Hinata were at the bottom. She had the lowest connection to the force and no special skills. Sure she was better than everyone else at healing but she still wasn't that good. She was smart but had no endurance physically. That's why that guy from earlier had outran her so easily. He looked like a force adapt, something that she could also tell with ease, but so far that ability, which wasn't special, hasn't helped her at all. The Hyuga's gained that skill automatically, better that her too and Neji was apparently even better that some Jedi.

That's why she needed to accomplish her dreams fast. Or else the gap between her and everyone else will be too large for her cross.

Turning the corner she and Sasuke found them selves at the place they had started; the dock. She took a quick glance around and didn't see anything. But something told her to look again and so she did. Her breath caught. She could barely believe it!

"Sasuke look!" She said while tugging at his sleeve. He scowled at her but looked anyway. He started to stare.

"It's them! Two of the people that we should look out for!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly.

She and Sasuke slowly made there way to them, just as a predator stocks its prey. They would not screw this up she just knew it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Shikamaru entered a bar. It wasn't the nicest one but then again they weren't looking for the nicest one. The music was upbeat easily flowed across the rooms. In the center room was the actual bar. There were three other open rooms all connected to the center. One seemed to be designated for gambling and a light layer of smoke seemed to hover above it. Another was where the band was playing and several people and aliens were dancing. The third room was very different and had a lot of people in it but they didn't seem to be doing anything. Seeing several bars with the same built they guessed that it was for the dueling ring. Overall the entire bar had a nice feel to it and looked friendly enough.

"So how much money to we have to spend on a pilot?" Naruto asked sternly. As he always was when it came to important matters.

"Aw crap. I knew I forgot something." Shikamaru muttered and smacked his head.

"What?! Come on seriously! Aww man! Ok, ok, first I'm going to have a few drinks and then I'll enter the dueling ring so you can bet on me. I'll win the money and you'll get to bets so we make double." Naruto was very pleased with himself for thinking up such a plan and so quickly too.

"That would draw too much attention to us. It's too risky." Shikamaru complained. Naruto frowned Shikamaru always found problems in his plans and he usually sucked the fun out of everything too. However he would not give up.

"But I am a very lucky person you know. What are the odds? It's the best way to get money." This time it was Shikamaru's turn to frown.

"Alright, alright just as long as you're the only one fighting." He said while rubbing his temples.

"Yes! Alright watch out everyone because here comes Nar—"

Shikamaru put his arm around Naruto's neck and whispered "Don't use your real name idiot! And besides you're too loud."

"Oh, got ya. I'm going to get some drinks. You can sign me up!" Naruto shouted over his shoulder as he ran to the bar.

"Shees, what a stubborn person." Shikamaru slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet as he walked away.

Meanwhile Naruto had ordered a light drink and looked around. He found that most of the tables were taken but he spotted one with only one person sitting there. He rudely forced his way next to him and sat down. After a small squabble they made peace and Naruto found that he was a pretty cool guy.

Apparently his name was Kiba and was for the most part, human. Some great, great grandma or something mated with some beast thing and had given him better senses than normal humans; silted eyes and stuff like that.

"My best friend is Akamaru and we fly across the galaxy and…"

After a while Naruto just zoned out because boy could Kiba talk! He seemed to have had too much to drink, not that he cared. He and Kiba had similar personalities; they got along, for the most part.

Kiba had on a gray jacket that meant something but he couldn't remember what. He also had black pants and easily removable shoes. He guessed that Kiba would be able to run faster without them. He was starting to wonder wh—.

"WAIT A SECOND! Did you say that you were a pilot?!"

"Yeah, what did you think that the jacket meant dumb-ass?" He said

Naruto felt like smacking his forehead. So he did. "I'll hire you!"

"How much you got?"

"Well nothing yet but I will win it from the dueling ring and pay you!"

"Oh and let me guess, hand-to-hand combat am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"Of course, well then let me buy you a drink to celebrate on your future winnings!"

"Hell yeah!"

After that things got a little fuzzy for Naruto and the last thing that he remembered was two pretty girls dressed in the same weird fashion walking up to him and Kiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors notes-- Well that was ten full pages. I have had this done for a while but wanted too extend it until they left for Tatooine but was having problems with sitting down and writing it. Because I felt so bad about not up-dating I broke it into two parts. Part two will (hopefully) be much more exciting. I just need to put it on paper, or this case computer. I may repost this chapter later because I only read it over twice for grammar mistakes and I will fix them later. That's all I'll post part two soon I promise.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note-- Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update it got a little crazy around the holidays. Applying to 11 schools and varsity soccer practice 6 days a week really eats up your time and energy. Well, that and finals and work too. I think that smaller chapters equal less stress and they will motivate me to work more, so just a heads up for future chapters.

Anyway, with the romance parts I am pretty sure that they will be open for interpretation, so nothing set. Very little will be focused on that anyway (this isn't a romance story, if you look at the genre in the summary).

Katana01— the truth is that I completely forgot about those sayings of Shikamaru and I will incorporate them in the future.

That's it. I think

Almost forgot—I don't own Naruto or Star Wars.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Ino approached the two good looking (and wasted) men. They might be able to help her cause. One appeared to be almost completely out of it while the other kept trying to give him more drinks.

"Hey fellas got some room for us?" Not caring what they said, she sat down and pulled Hinata into the chair next to her.

"So what are your names?" The blond one, whose head was lying on the table, glanced at her through barely opened eyes. He suddenly seemed to have gained seven times the energy he had. He stood up, put one foot on the table, jabbed his thumb toward his chest, raised his other hand to the sky, and shouted for the whole bar to hear.

"I am the man that defeats armies! The man that protects the peace! I am the man that helps the poor. For I am –"

Unfortunately, or fortunately, he was cut off from his introduction because a beer mug hit him directly in the face and this was closely followed by a "Shut the hell up!"

"WHO THREW THAT?! OH, NOT GOING TO SAY?! I BET IT'S BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT I'D KICK YOUR ASS! IN FACT—"

**Wham!!!**

Another mug hit him in the back of the head this time.

At this point Kiba was holding onto the back of Naruto's shirt, keeping him from charging random people.

"Hold on tiger, save it for the ring. Anyway don't mind him, ladies. He's just a moron. Since you asked the name's --Urgraguaha"

Naruto's flailing about had caused his foot to enter Kiba's mouth.

"Hey man, like, watch what your doing!"

"Well, that's a nice name. I'm Ino and this is Hinata." Ino said, while giggling.

Kiba and Ino both turned to look at Hinata as she had just let out a small "heep," only to discover Naruto starring intently at Hinata's eyes, their faces inches apart.

Kiba looked back at his hand and tried to figure out how Naruto had gotten out of his grasp without him knowing. Ino just looked and held her fingers crossed under the table.

"My, what a lovely color of eyes. May I ask you your last name?" Hinata's face reddened a large degree.

"H-h-yuga." She stammered.

Naruto nodded to himself and he suddenly appeared behind Ino.

"This soft hair and skin, and the way you wear your clothes – it's a fashion statement! Your name should be in lights! What is it so that I can picture it now?"

Now Ino loved to be complimented, especially on her looks. When she looked into his eyes she could detect no ill-intentions, an ability that she had gained from using the force, so she felt that it was safe to share this information. Yet it was clear to her that his man was up to something.

"Yamanaka"

_Oohhh mmmyy __**god**__! _Naruto thought_. I can't believe this! What were the odds, like a trillion to one?! _He glanced at all the bottles. _How did I become this sober so quickly? It doesn't matter, I need to grab Shikamaru and get the hell out of here. Maybe if I can just sneak out. That's it, nice and slow. Tip-toe, tip-toe, closer, closer, almost there_.

"Oi, where do you think your going? You still need to fight! Remember the money?"

_Damn it!_

"Oh sorry, forgot all about that, well…drinks all around!"

For the rest of the conversation Naruto just leaned back, took small sips of his drink and made little non-important comments. He could get them to both laugh, which was a good thing, but he thought that Kiba was getting a little jealous even though he was doing most of the talking. Every time one of their names were about to pop up Naruto would interrupt. He figured that the less they knew about Kiba the better off he was, as he obviously didn't know that they were Jedi. Ino and Hinata were both very pretty and they seemed to like him a lot, too, but he couldn't do anything with them. They were hunting him after all. Though we really liked Ino's personality.

After a while Kiba got up and dragged him over to the ring. Both of the girls promised to watch. As he was looking at the standings and brackets he saw Kiba's name there too.

"Hey, you didn't tell me you were fighting too!"

"Whoops..."

Glancing at Kiba's password, he changed Kiba's name on the bracket to something even more appropriate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Chouji, how much more time do you need?"

"Two minutes, why do you ask Tenten?"

"Well just look at who's coming."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was facing his first opponent; a bulky, hairy, man with large scars going up his thick arms. His face was hard and his nose had been broken at least once in his life. He had a grizzle beard and the eyes of a past fighter, probably from the last war. He gave a nod to acknowledge him as a fellow fighter. His voice was as hard as his body.

"Let's make this a good fight and be honorable after it's over."

Naruto agreed with a return nod and then glanced at the audience above him, at two young and pretty females to be exact. They were watching him as well with mild interest. He was in a real dilemma. If he lost he wouldn't be able to get the money, but if he won he would attract a lot more attention to himself.

He kept searching for Shikamaru in the crowd, to see if he had noticed them, but he could not find him. Even if he had found Shikamaru, he couldn't talk to him anyway. As soon as anyone entered the lower section, the part that was restricted for participants only, all electronic devices had to be disabled. This was to ensure that there was no cheating. The ring was two stories; both of them were all concrete with no widows. The only exception was a large metal gate that allowed the fighters to enter and leave the arena. There was a glass dome above them that blocked all other forces from interfering with the fights. It was also the place where the audience could watch.

Naruto tore himself away from his observations because he thought he had just missed something important and turned back to his opponent – just in time to narrowly dodge a forceful punch. Apparently the fight had already started.

Naruto leapt back to regain some distance between them.

"So I finally gained your attention, huh? I was beginning to feel insulted. I can tell that you can fight by looking at you, but you shouldn't take me so lightly. I may surprise you yet. I said I wanted a good fight I'm going to get it, even if I have to drag it out of ya!"

With that he charged forward again and struck out with great strength. For being such a big man he was surprisingly quick. Naruto, being nimble, was able to avoid the assault; however, he could feel himself being pushed back until finally he felt his back press against the wall.

_I have to make a move now! Or I'll be turned into a training dummy for sure!_

Seeing the oncoming punch Naruto used his forearm to hit the other mans forearm of the oncoming punch. It threw the hefty man off balance because of the amount of force he puts into each punch. Naruto drove past the man and rolled back onto his feet, now facing him. The positions reversed as the man was now the one that was pinned against the wall. Naruto finished his move with full force. A quick knee to the gut and fist to the face, Naruto finished the powerful combo. Only to have it all thrown back at his face as the man's left arm sent him sprawling to the ground. He scrambled to get back into his stance.

"I told you I may surprise yah."

Now Naruto was not a weak man by far, yet this monster of a man had just brushed off his attack as if it were nothing.

_I need to change tactics._

Naruto tried again. He used speed as his primary weapon and momentum-filled chops as the artillery. His struck at weak spots in an organized military way, using his training to the max. This seemed to work at the beginning, but the man quickly recovered and, while in some pain, ignored the strikes and landed a blow to Naruto's chest. It felt like having a ton of bricks dropped on his chest. The chops just weren't effective enough; he needed to change strategies _again_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

BAM! BAM! WHAM!

Naruto was hit again and again and again. He slowly got to his feet, blood running from his mouth, a rib cracked and his composure forgotten. His anger swelled, dominating him, compelling him, and he felt strength that he never had before. Every corner of his body filled with raw emotions and power.

He wiped the blood off his chin and looked at his opponent, eyes wild and screaming; his stance tense and his body was like a bullet in its chamber wanting to be fired.

He ran forward with one punch. The man caught it and then the other fist that immediately flew at him after that. Both bodies started to shake, putting their all into it. Naruto gritted his teeth and his mouth formed an ugly snarl. He was putting all of his anger into his fists, forcing it out of his body. A worried look came over the man as he was forced to take a step back. But as quickly as the anger came, it disappeared and Naruto broke contact with the man. He must have had the strength of five men to have withstood that attack.

_What was that? I have never felt so angry in my life and just from a spar? What is wrong with me? I need to get out of here quick but I don't think that this guy is going to let me off the hook that easily from the show I just put on._

He was right. The man was looking at him with a confused face and appeared to be a little scared. He looked drained as well. Naruto never wanted anyone to be scared of him. He tried to protect people with his whole being, not lash at them with what must have been suppressed anger.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please, let's just continue the fight."

Hi opponent seemed to understand, for he gave a nod and got back into his stance.

_I need to try something completely different. His muscle mass prevents me from completely hitting his weak areas and he is way too strong for punches to do anything. I need something different, very different…_

_I got it!_

They stood facing each other again, daring the other to make the first move. The man shrugged and stampeded toward him. As he swung, Naruto grabbing his arm and rolled, causing his adversary to tumble head first into the ground. He got back up but it was all down hill from there. Naruto used the man's own strength against him time and time again. It became apparent that the man only knew how to attack one way. He probably only needed to know that one way because, after all, it it kept him alive in what ever war he fought in. This man was obviously a veteran. He was a tough challenger and deserved respect.

After a hard blow Naruto held out his hand and helped the man up. They shook hands and, together walked out of the ring leaving the announcer to decide the victor. The colossal man left the lower floor all together leaving no question on who had lost. Before the evaluator closed he wished luck to Naruto and declared that he needed to get drunk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you see that Hinata?! Do you see that?!"

"Yeah, (hic) that guy really knows (hic) how to fight." She then did a few practice punches to demonstrate; which looked completely silly coming from the drunken girl.

"Not that, did you see anything strange, or feel that weird energy that came off him during the fight?"

"Hie-yah! Take that and that!"

_That's the last time I get her drinks during a mission. I can solve her social problems later. I didn't see enough to confirm anything. How do I not know his name yet? It should be here on the bracket…_

_That one guy! He named himself, "that one guy". I thought he was the protector of the innocent or something like that. Wait a second I don't know his partners name either! Let's see, there's his picture, it's – oh you have got be to kidding me – "Beast Boy!" His name is Beast Boy. This isn't getting me anywhere._

Ino turned toward Hinata to see her punching the back of a man's head. He appeared to be trying to ignore it but a bunch of veins started to throb on his head.

"Oh sorry about that! Come on Hinata. Lets get you to the bathroom."

_I can't report anything until she's sobered up or I am going to be so screwed. She also needs to check them for anything suspicious as well._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Crap. How could I have not realized that they were here?! I must be getting rusty. Now I have to come up with a plan. What a pain. Ok, ok, so I know that they are Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuga. The Yamanaka's, they can invade people's minds particularly better than most and the Hyuga's can see the force or anything abnormal in a person. Thank god she appeared to be acting, err, strange. But I doubt that she'll stay that way for long. Ok let's look at the situation. I can not contact Naruto nor can he stay down there. It's only a matter of time until they come back._

Shikamaru bent down, put his hands in his thinking position and closed his eyes. Something seemed to click and he soon reopened them, and activated his communicator.

"Greetings comrade!"

"Um, yeah, hey, Lee. I need you to do something."

"I shall be glad to lend my assistance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba won his matches with ease. After all they didn't have his abilities, or his sharp teeth. All of his opponents were left bleeding, or at the least, bitten. However, he was still pissed. Someone had changed his name to Beast Boy! Beast Boy! He couldn't change it back either. When he found out who did it, he would tear them into pieces.

Worst of all, the girls weren't even there to watch him. They watched one of Naruto's matches but not his. But he'd forgive them of course, because he was good old Kiba, the man who knew how to win the ladies.

_He _wasn't doing too badly in the matches either. The first one Naruto fought looked kind of tough, but after that he just got a snob who thought that he was better than everyone else, a guy that tried to cheat, and some kind of old dude.

But the final match was coming and everyone already knew who was in it. He could hear the crowd as they cheered his name. "Yeah, go Beast Boy!" Wait a second, Beast Boy?! Beast boy?! No, no, no. His name was Kiba! Kiba, damn it!

"Go 'That one guy'! Yeah he's way cooler."

That's it. Someone's going to pay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten stood up as two people approached, one had pink hair! Pink girl! It was those types of girls that really made Tenten mad. She was probably just some ditz that barely made being an apprentice of a Jedi. The guy next to her had dark hair and seemed to be trying to hide a small scowl. While he was a little cute, she wouldn't let that get in the way of anything. She stuck her hand in her pocket, where she kept one of her hidden blasters. She could hear small taps coming from Chouji's keyboard as he worked furiously to finish.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" Tenten asked darkly to the new arrivals.

"I see that you have been here a little while. Waiting for someone?"

"What's it to yah?"

"I happen to be looking for someone."

"Oh really, I'm sorry that I can't be of any help." After saying that Tenten removed her hand from her pocket and with her index finger in the loop of the trigger area casually started to slowly spin the weapon around her finger.

The pink haired girl opened her mouth and took a step forward but her companion held up his arm to hold her at bay.

"Well I think that you can be. You see it is of great importance that we find him."

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He could be a large threat to many people." She started to spin the blaster faster.

"Or just you." The male Jedi seemed to get a little angry at this. His teeth clenched.

"The Jedi always do what is best for the people." Her blaster picked up more speed.

"Tell me has this person done anything wrong?"

The girl replied this time. "No, but we think that he will." The gun was practically a blur.

"I'm afraid that I can't help you."

"Then I'll have to drag it out of you by force!"

BANG!

Tenten fired her blaster right at the cute guy's head. Smoke was rising from the end of the barrel. His head was to the side hiding the damage but it didn't matter, Tenten never missed. The other girl seemed to be in shock.

"Sasuke…"

Tenten's eyes widened as he turned his head back, revealing red eyes.

"That's impossible no one could have dodged that!"

He smirked.

"Against these eyes, all of your attacks are useless."

"Hell, yeah! That's Sasuke for you."

"We'll see about that." Chouji stood up, signifying that he was done.

It was now two vs. two.

_No way are we they going to lose to these guys!_ Both groups thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Species of all kinds! I give you the moment that you have all been waiting for! The final match! While their names might be weird at least we know that they can fight! Who will win?! Even I don't know! So, get ready! Get set! And Go!" 

Naruto and Kiba stood in the ring. Both looked determined. They were analyzing each other to the best of their abilities.

Naruto tended to use a fighting style that seemed to say "the best defense is a good offense" by continually going for the next strike no matter what position he was in.

Kiba on the other hand used his physical attributes to his advantage, such as his claws, speed, teeth, and strength to catch his opponents off balance. He went with the whole "it's everything or nothing" approach.

They had both noticed that Ino and Hinata had just arrived. In which Kiba glanced at them a few times. As he looked back at his opponent, he saw Naruto looking at someone else with some confusion of his face. Kiba saw him looking at another man with a strange ponytail and vest on. He seemed to be trying to tell Naruto something. And in the silence of anticipation that the whole bar felt Kiba grinned and said, "Well, well, I didn't know you swung that way, Naruto." Kiba thought that he heard someone gasp.

"Shut up! I'm not like that! That's nasty! I bet you couldn't even get a girl if you tried!"

"Why, you!"

Kiba charged. He was closing in on his opponent with his arm cocked back and claws at the ready to slash and tear Naruto into pieces; when suddenly, a massive explosion was heard. It echoed across the whole bar. The windows were vibrating, chunks or concrete were spitting everywhere and the ring was consumed with smoke and dust, preventing anyone from seeing.

Chaos erupted and people screamed and pushed each other over, trying to reach the exit. In all of the disorder no one really noticed that two cute girls, the finalists and a lazy-looking man with a strange ponytail and vest on had vanished.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fight between Tenten and Chouji vs. Sasuke and Sakura was close, but with no fighter was going all out. Sasuke seemed to have the advantage over Tenten while Chouji was beating Sakura. At a break both teams froze as they heard new information regarding their missions coming in through their communicators. One of the group members threw a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared everyone was gone. All of them fled to find where this new information was coming from.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is going on here?!" Yelled a pissed off Kiba from over Lee's shoulder. He had been thrown over Lee's shoulder and was being carried away along the streets of the city world.

"Sorry about this Kiba but I'll explain later. Don't worry. You'll get paid." Said Naruto.

"All right, all right, but at least put me down!"

"Yes, my apologies!" Said Lee and then he put Kiba down.

But as soon as he did, Kiba darted ahead of them and bellowed, "Ha-ha, so long suckers!" He continued to gain a little more distance on them and ignored their shouts until he heard one in particular that seemed familiar. He looked to his left and to his horror saw the pink haired girl from earlier. And to make things even worse she was charging him.

"Look! There he is! He was the guy we were after all along!" Sakura shouted.

"What?! No I'm not! The guy that you want is—"

SLAM!!!

Kiba was smashed into the wall with Sakura's forearm against his throat, preventing him from speaking.

"Oh no you don't! Don't even try to pull that one on me!"

"Wait Sakura that's not the guy!" Sakura turned and saw Ino and Hinata sprinting to catch up but were still a block away.

"Not the guy? Then who is?" She turned to see three people trying to tiptoe away. However a man with dark sunglasses and black hair appeared and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, preventing him from getting away.

"Please do not struggle; if you do you will only make things harder for yourself." He said. However as soon as he finished speaking he heard a gun being cocked from behind his head and felt the tip of the barrel being pressed against his skull.

"Back off, four eyes," said the newly arrived Tenten. She, however, felt a blade against her throat as Sasuke was there with his vibo-blade. It was now Sasuke's turn to stop as _he_ felt a gun pushed against his gut from Chouji who was not far behind Tenten to begin with.

A man with the same eyes as Hinata made his entrance by having two fingers ready to strike Chouji in the throat. Lee moved in behind the man known as Neji and prevented him from doing any damage with his own guarantee of pain.

Hinata and Ino had finally caught up and started to examine the situation.

"Don't, worry (hic) cousin Neji, I'll help!" Shouted Hinata as she had made her decision. However, due to her current state, being partially drunk, she easily tripped over Naruto's foot (which he had stuck out) and fell face first into the ground.

"Ow" she murmured.

As she was getting up, Naruto grabbed her and put her in a head lock.

"Sorry about this. Hmm, your hair smells nice!" He said. Hinata blushed in reply. Ino now stood there wondering what to do.

"Aw crap, we ran out of guys! Wait a second, Shikamaru, get over here!!!" Naruto hollered.

Ino turned toward him. "Wait, Shikamaru! Whose side are you on?"

"Ah, well …whatever side means less work?"

"Wrong answer." Ino moved toward him but Shikamaru took a step back and took something out of a pocket from his combat vest. It was cylinder-like and as long as his hand. It was silver and had a red button on it.

"Shikamaru, no way! Is that what I think it is?!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Shikamaru pressed the button and a green beam, as long as a sword shot out.

"Shikamaru you're a Jedi!" Naruto continued to yell.

"I was a Jedi, but I quit two years ago." Several of the apprentices started to wonder why they were not told about this, but before they could really do anything, Shikamaru used the force push on Sasuke, knocking him off of Tenten. And then fighting began.

It was just complete confusion as there were too many enemies to fight in hand to hand combat in such short range. People tripped over each other and accidentally hit their allies; others were bit, by Kiba. This continued for a short time until some one hollered, "Tactical retreat maneuver # 009!"

Everyone from Naruto's side threw a smoke bomb, covering a great deal of land. By the time the apprentices cleared the smoke with force pushes, they found that they were the only ones left in the area. They did however hear jets starting to take off and looked up to see a silver ship leave. Sasuke started shake with rage.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Asked Kakashi as he approached from behind.

"You're late!!!" Came the reply.

"Whoa, sorry about that, I saw a black cat and had to take a different way."

"Liar!"

"Someone bit me." Shino was slightly shocked.

Neji decided that now was a good time to raise a question that had been probably bothering the entire group. Anger was held in a tightly controlled voice. "Why, exactly, is Hinata drunk?"

"Well about that…uh" Ino was trying desperately to think of an excuse until Sakura saved her.

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Everyone turned to look at him. He shaking with rage and looked ready to explode. He replied, "THOSE BASTARDS! THEY STOLE MY SHIP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's notes— That chapter just about killed me. Sorry if it went down hill at the end.

Oh poor Hinata. I can't believe that I did that to her… yes I can.

*Important note—I was looking over previous chapter and realized that they could be formatted better or improved with better grammar and that they could be written a little better as well. So for the next few days any updates will just be corrections of old chapters **with no new information**.

Again comments, questions, concerns, problems, compliments, **suggestions** (please no flames) just lay them on me.

Sorry about being so late.


	9. Chapter 8

Authors Notes:

…Sorry

As bonus I will be posting a couple of prologs for stories soon, they should be entertaining but not worked on until this is finished or if people want it, maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars in any way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 8

The soldiers and pilot now stood in the center of their new ship. The layout was simple; the cockpit was at the front, which was linked to the current room they were in. The center was a meeting room with a round silver table and chairs and a holo-projector at the center of the table. (Now in the center) To the left was the medical room and to the right was room where food was stored. You could walk in a straight line from the cockpit to the center and through a hall. The hall had quarters on the left and right, enough to fit six people. At the end of the hall you either take a left or a right. To the right was the cargo hold and captains quarters and to the left was a room that was sealed shut.

"Well I'm glad that ordeal is all over with." Naruto said as he stretched out on a chair in the newly acquired ship.

"What are you talking about you idiot! They are still after you! And according to this reading we stole one of _their_ ships!"

"Ouch Tenten, that hurt, you didn't need to yell in my ear."

Tenten then stormed off, yelling that the room closest to the med lab was hers.

Naruto started to pick his fingernails and look around the rather nice ship until Kiba decided to inform Naruto of his complaint.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Ouch, my other ear. Ok, uh let's see who wants to explain?"

Naruto's finger went past Lee, who eyes were on fire and hands waving enthusiastically, quickly past Shikamaru who was giving Naruto an irritated look, past Tenten's new room and to Chouji, who was eating chips.

"Yup, Chouji I choose you."

Chouji paused from eating his chips and looked at Kiba and then Naruto and then Kiba and then his chips and then put on a depressed face.

"You should do it in the cockpit."

Chouji and Kiba stood up and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi gather all of the pupils onto his ship. After a brief explanation everyone calmed down, sort of, oh and Hinata got sober. The masked force user told them that it was not all bad. Sasuke gave him a look and the Jedi Knight sweat dropped.

"Listen, everyone since they took one of our own ships, for the time, we may have some access the controls."

"This is outrageous! How could a bunch of nobodies out due us! We have the force." Sakura could not believe she had failed when she was so determined.

"It is because we are weak." Several flinched at Sasuke's comment.

"No you are wrong. It wasn't strength that made you lose but something else, something that maybe more important. Can anyone tell me what that is?" Kakashi was irritated; they could just never seem to get this point no matter how many different ways he taught it. Maybe now that they had failed they would learn. The problem was that they seemed to think that if you had enough strength then nothing else mattered, what you said was law. Though it was hard to blame them because all of the masters were the strongest, not necessarily the ones that knew the most about the force.

"Anyone?"

…

"Teamwork."

"Yes! Good job Shino, they escaped because they could maneuver as one, when needed."

"Now let us listen in on their conversations while we still can. Sasuke could you please enter your ship's ID and passwords?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and Shikamaru were the only ones left in the room and the silence was making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"So Shikamaru mind telling me how you got that lightsaber?"

"Actually it was a present that my old teacher gave to me just before he died."

"I'm sorry."

"Asuma was a great man, we were paired together from the day I arrived at the academy. He was the head masters son."

"Uh, I thought Jedi weren't allowed to have kids."

"That law was made afterward; they soon found that it was too hard to detach emotions from the parents. Plus he was adopted, as they are different species. Only those that are apart of special families are allowed to produce children because of the certain traits that will be pasted down, still they rarely see each other and even then it may not have been enough if you look at what happened to one particular clan."

"Why is it like that?"

"Jedi are taught to leave behind emotions, including love, it must have been hard for Asuma; I can see why he taught me the way he did." The ex-jedi stared off into space for a while, until he gathered himself and started his story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Asuma this is the place?" Shikamaru said looking at the shabby old building. It was plain, made of concrete, and had a funny smell. There was a front yard with a playground and kids running around, playing tag or Jedi and Sith.

Shikamaru had sharper eyes than most people and being a first-class analyzer made a good combination. However most of the time his mind tells him stupid pointless things, like this time. He saw one kid with blond hair standing next to a tree in the shadows, watching the other kids. Using his genius brain he put it together that he kid was not well liked, though anyone could have told him that. It was still annoying that his brain forced him to bother with stuff like that.

"This time I'm feeling lucky." His master said while lighting a cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke, aren't you bothered at what the Jedi council members are going to say?"

"Nah, plus they let Kakashi get away with those 'Icha Icha' books; and he claims he reads them because of the excellent plot ha."

"…"

"Well you have been with me for almost two years; I'd say that you're at the Padawan level now. You're just lucky that I convinced the old man to let you become my apprentice early."

"I was accepted early? Why?"

"The old man says that might teach me something that he had to learn the hard way, but I think that he just wanted me out of his hair."

The two made there to the front door, this time only the older one aware of a young boy watching then.

The woman at the front desk was helpful, most likely because they were Jedi. She gave the two robed men the list of kids that stayed at the orphanage. Asuma paused at one name, frowned and asked, "how come this kid doesn't have a last name?"

The caretaker's eyes narrowed a little, "we don't know his last name, beside to tell you the truth, while I would like to see him go, you don't want him. Everyone that approaches him gets this creepy feeling and the longer you are near him the worse it gets."

"Thanks I'll most likely be back in a couple days."

"Anything to help!"

The two force users left the building, talking in a low tone all the way out. A fellow caretaker approached the women at the front desk.

"Who was that Liz?"

"Two Jedi, they always make me so uncomfortable."

"We sure are getting a lot of strange visitors recently. That's the third visit this week."

"Yeah, want to switch jobs for a while?"

"As if!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Asuma what are we doing to do? You sure this is the one?"

"Yeah I'm sure. I wanted to shadow him for a days but I feel that we need to act tonight."

"Why's that?"

"It's just a feeling."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru and Asuma entered the building at the dead of night. Not even the insects were up. The room was on the first of the two storied building. Their cloaks brushed the hard concrete floor making no sound. They approached a plain door and slowly turned the round handle. The door creaked open disturbing the silence. The room was dark but the only window permitted moon light to enter the room. It allowed them to make out a small closet, empty, and a bed with no sheets. The worst thing about it was… nobody was there.

A voice echoed loudly and abnormally seemingly coming from everywhere, even behind them from the hallway.

"Imagine my surprise when Haku told me that two Jedi came here today. Surly the force is putting something in motion but which will it lean?" The room seemed to drop in temperature as the voice talked.

The two Jedi quickly existed the room to see a man with bandages wrapped around his mouth and a person around Shikamaru's age at this side.

"And to see that it's the Third's son, it must be something big." He voice was low and cool. He and his partner were completely calm as if this were a normal thing, maybe it was. The room now appeared to be hazy; it was hard getting hard to see all the way to the end of the hall.

"The Blue Devil Zabuzza, what are you doing here?" Asuma's voice was tight and determined.

"And he knows my name, I should feel honored. I am here for the same reason as you, to recruit a special someone, someone as special as Haku here." The boy did not move an inch at the mention of his name.

"Why would you need to do that?"

"Let's just say that, like you, I don't like the way things are run and I intend to do something about it." At this point Shikamaru realized that it was fog that was blurring his vision but it was too late. The suddenly fog came ten times heavier and the two Sith disappeared from view.

"Shikamaru, I was going to give you this after got back from the academy but I feel that this may be a better time." The Jedi Knight tossed his apprentice to what he instantly recognized as a lightsaber hilt.

"Aren't I supposed to make one myself?" Shikamaru asked while switching it on, even he couldn't keep a little excitement and amazement from his voice. It was a pale green of average length.

"Well yeah but I knew you would be too lazy to do it."

"Heh"

Asuma then took out his two short green energy blades and inhaled deeply. He let out a powerful gust of wind that sent a ripple thought out the entire building. As it made its way down the hall and the fog blew away. When it reached to where Zabuzza was he put up both hands and the wind appeared to move around him, he was the only one there.

The blast then hit the end of the hall and the exit collapsed, blocking the way out. That attack alerted the residents in the building as to what was happening and chaos soon erupted. Children panicked and swarmed past the Jedi and Sith. Surprisingly Zabuzza simply let them past. When it seemed that they had all left he put his hand up and then against the wall.

Fire raced down the concrete wall and up on to the ceiling and around to the other wall. The only thing not covered by the fire was the windows and floor. It was not a raging fire but one that simply danced as if it had been burning for hours. It seemed more devilish this way.

He said, "Well if fog won't work then I'll just have to use fire. Your wind will simply create more fire and I will not be affected by it, it fact it will just make things worse for you."

The Devil ran this hand down the wall to show his hand on fire but he was not being burn. "I won't burn but if I touch you, you will." He shook the flame out and activated his double sided sliver lightsaber.

"Shikamaru, the kid, Haku is gone. He must have gone to find Naruto, they don't have him yet or else he would be here. He has to be in the crowd outside; I want you to look for him as well. I am going to tell you something very important. Though I don't know why this particular person is important the Jedi are planning to use Naruto as a tool with no emotions, just as they are, and some of the Sith want him to be a tool with only dark emotions. You must find a better way; however, now I think I understand what my father was always trying to teach me. Sometimes the missions are more important than how one may feel. So promise me that you will take Naruto somewhere safe, no matter what."

For a long Shikamaru stood completely frozen, until he nodded.

As Zabuzza approached them a young girl around the Padawan's age with two buns in her hair stumbled out of a room coughing and bumped right into Zabuzza. She must have been too scared to leave earlier but was now forced out due to the smoke. The Sith looked down at the girl and picked her up by the head.

He said "You're in the way kid" and through her out the window. Shikamaru quickly realized that that was the safest way out and he too dove out a window.

He landed safely on the dirt ground and saw the girl getting up. He was about to go check on her on until he heard a caretaker yelling "Oh my God! Tenten are you alright?!" He left with her never even realizing he was there.

He searched for Naruto, the blond haired kid, pushing through the crowd. However someone grabbed his shoulder. He spun around to see Haku with a pleasant smile on his face. Shikamaru was about to turn on his new lightsaber until Haku held his hand up and looked at the people around. Shikamaru understood and simply held his ground. Innocents would be hurt. They started each other down for a short time, daring the other to make a move.

"Doesn't that smile ever leave your face, it's kind of annoying."

"Why do you follow that man?"

"Why are you asking something like this?"

"Zabuzza is a man trying to find his own way and he saved me for a purpose."

"…Asuma is someone that I want to be like when I grow up."

"To follow his way, a little different than me, for I chose to be a tool for Zabuzza but you too will find strength. One finds strength when they fight for someone precious to them, don't you think?"

"That's not very Sith like but I guess that could lead to the dark side."

"We are trying to—"

Haku tense for a moment and then vanished in a second. When Haku vanished Shikamaru could see what was behind the Sith, blond hair. Naruto was standing by the gates with a packed bag. It looked like he was planning on running away tonight. He must have sensed that something was going to happen.

'I didn't stand a chance against Haku after all. He must have been hiding his power, but why did he leave?'

Then Shikamaru sensed it; something in the burning building, more powerful than his master and Zabuzza. He saw then saw Haku carrying an unconscious Zabuzza out with a pale red lightsaber in hand, smoke came pouring out the hole in the wall that he had just made. It was hard to tell but it looked like he was fending off black tentacles. Asuma must have been helping them because otherwise Haku would be dead right now. What in the world was going on?

Shikamaru now had a choice. Go for Naruto or try to help his master.

…

God damn that promise.

…

He turned toward Naruto with his back to the building. As if that was what the world was waiting for, the building collapsed. The sound was monstrous.

Tears were running down his face.

It was the day he quit being a Jedi.

Sometimes emotions were just too important to give up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes: I liked this chapter. Though it was not as big as the last two I feel that I packed a lot into it. Next chapter should be up in a week, it's probably going to be a shorter one just because of what I have planned for it. Sorry for the lack of fighting, there will be some next chapter.


End file.
